New ideas and suggestions
Add your suggestions and ideas below (please add a your name to suggestions). Example: Players should mark the date in their posts - Boukert : I agree with this rule addition, there have been some times for me personally when you have to look at a past post and then you didn't know when it happened as voat only said 1-2 months ago or something similar. Bio 06/03 : There is the "Submission Info" on the right-hand side that gets more detailed than "1 month ago", but I agree it is just generally easier if the player includes the in-game date. -- Jidlaph 2016-03-16 -------------------------------------------------------------------- Research For research into advanced technologies, how 'bout we have a simple roll that will add x% to the project's completion. i.e if the dice pool is 2d10 and a 14 is rolled, then the research will progress 14% that year. In that example, the project in question might have a series of major breakthroughs and be finished in as little as 11 years, or it might struggle each step of the way and need 50 years to complete (if the player chooses to keep funding it that long). Of course, dice pools will need to be adjusted based on how 'out there' the proposed research is. Smaller dice/pools for technologies that might not be plausible in the next few decades (maybe a 1d4 to research Cold Fusion), bigger dice pools for less extreme technologies (4d5 for the UK to work on Skylon) -- Jidlaph 2016-02-24 : My criticism on this would be that for some things, 20% might be too small. As in, the U.S. could realistically pump out significant improvements to their solar power in a year or two with dedicated research and lots of money. Implementing it on the other-hand would be a different story. But I think that we should probably break them into different categories like minor, normal, major, and extremely ambitious research. So for minor you could roll anywhere from a d50-d100 per year realistically (depending on the scenario). Normal, d20. Major, d10. And the extremely ambitious ones would go down to a d5 unless another country helps and donates a ton of money. : We could also regulate it between types of countries and such. More money and better education = better, quicker research. -- JP 02/25 : The 2d10 is only an example; bigger dice pools would of course be recommended for the 'easy' stuff. Although at that point it probably isn't really Research anymore, and instead just a major engineering project like the US' Interstate Network, Hoover Dam, Netherlands' Oosterscheldekering, those islands that China is building in the South China Sea, etc. :: :: But I like your proposed scale. Perhaps we could use those dice figures for 'reasonable' levels of funding, and then allow players to buy additional dice by increasing their budget by an order of magnitude or something. -- Jidlaph 2016-03-05 :: :: :: :: Maybe we could use the types of countries herehttp://modernpowers2.wikia.com/wiki/Draft_/_Country_picks_Season_2 to help determine research time as JP suggested. For example, World Players will get a much larger boost in comparison to Small Countries. Maybe something similar to this: --SerRobertStrong, 06/03/2016. I'd like to avoid creating a system that requires we reference tables, if possible. -- Jidlaph 2016-03-15 -------------------------------------------------------------------- Multi-Player Claims Just a quick point about having more than one player for the big countries. We haven't quite figured out the tier system yet, but I'll use Boukert's earlier suggestion of T1 countries, USA, China and Russia. I reckon this is a good idea and will help the game keep momentum as a lot revolves around these countries. Personally, I see a few ways to go about it. I'll use the US as an example as I'm most familiar with their political system. 1) Both players have equal power when it comes to decisions and are essentially one person. 2) One player is in charge of domestic, the other is in charge of international. 3) One player is the president with the ultimate power, with the other player acting as VP underneath the other player. 4) One player acts as the president while the other acts as congress. 5) (Maybe more relevant for elections) One player represents Democrat the other represents Republican. --SerRobertStrong, 07/03/2016. Perhaps blend 4 and 5 such that one person runs the country, and the other is the fly in the ointment? -- Jidlaph 2016-03-15 -------------------------------------------------------------------- Rules Just a few ideas me, PMYA and Bio had in the irc. * Making use of the wiki part of the rules. Not required to add too much, just important posts. Posts not valid until posted to wiki, two stage validation process. Add to wiki flair? * Add to rules: Must join the IRC to confirm claim. * Stricter with GDP/Budgets. Work on budget calculator. * Use population prediction to keep unclaimed countries up to date. Website: https://populationpyramid.net/ * Standardized conflict, reduce time taken. SerRobertStrong, 10/03/2016 On the population prediction: what if we start off late-joining players' GDP at current GDP-per-captia * that population prediction up there. -- Jidlaph 2016-03-16 -------------------------------------------------------------------- Combat Rough idea I had for combat rolls during the last conflict: Lowest score wins. Dice are 1d15-bonus (in this most recent air battle, US dice would start at 1d12, and egypt's at 1d15) Figure out the 'minimum losses' (in this most recent airbattle, 3 planes). This is one 'unit' Players can bet units to reduce the size of their die by one, to a minimum of 1d5. I.e. US could bet 3 additional planes to reduce his starting die to 1d11, or bet 21 planes to bring it down to 1d5. Egypt would need to bet 30 planes to get down to a 1d5. Winner loses 1 unit, loser loses all units that he bet. Needs a little work. -- Jidlaph 2016-03-15